A Babysitter
by Aiko Saki
Summary: Chap 3 Update .. Gadis masa kecil itu sudah kembali ...
1. Chapter 1

**A Babysitter**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like ? Don't Read.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : M**

**Happy Reading.**

**Hinata's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha. Ya, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pembantu di rumah mewah ini. Aku mendapat pekerjaan ini berkat Ino, dia bilang, Keluarga Uchiha sedang membutuhkan pembantu baru, untuk melayani anak bungsu Nyonya Mikoto, yang baru saja pulang dari Suna. Kata Ino, aku hanya akan bekerja untuk anak bungsu Nyonya Mikoto.

Aku berjalan menyusuri rumah mewah ini. Aku yakin dalam waktu satu hari, aku tidak akan bisa menghapal, seluruh bagian rumah ini, karena ukurannya sangat besar. Aku bergegas mencari Ino. Aku mendapati Ino sedang berbicara dengan wanita, yang bisa dibilang tua, tapi memiliki wajah yang muda. Menurut perkiraanku umur wanita itu empat puluh dua tahun. Aku yakin bahwa dia adalah Nyonya Mikoto. Aku berjalan kearah Ino sambil membungkukan badan.

" Perkenalkan nyonya, ini Hinata, dia pembantu yang akan mengurus Tuan Muda Uchiha." Kata Ino memperkenalkan aku.

Aku membungkukan badan saat menyapa Nyonya Mikoto. Aku melihat dia tersenyum, sungguh wajahnya sangat cantik ketika dia tersenyum.

" Hinata, bisa ikut saya sebentar ?" Kata Nyonya Mikoto.

Aku mengganguk. Aku berjalan mengikuti Nyonya Mikoto. Saat berjalan aku melihat banyak pembantu yang berlalu lalang. Aku sampai di sebuah ruangan, yang mirip ruang kerja.

" Hinata, ini adalah daftar kegiatan Sasuke. Jangan sampai lalai sedikit pun." Kata Nyonya Mikoto sambil menyerah selembar kertas.

" Saya akan tunjukan kamar kamu dan Sasuke."

Aku mengikuti Nyonya Mikoto. Aku sampai di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Dan, tepat di sebelah kamar itu terdapat kamar yang lebih luas daripada kamar yang sebelumnya.

" Ini kamarmu. Dan, di sebelahnya adalah Kamar Sasuke. Jadi, jika Sasuke butuh bantuan, dia tak perlu repot untuk memanggil kamu. Sekarang kamu istirahat, besok pagi kamu mulai berkerja." Kata Nyonya Mikoto sambil meninggalkan aku.

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa seorang pembantu akan memiliki kamar yang seluas ini.

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk itu, dan mulai terlelap.

++ A Babysitter ++

Aku bangun pukul lima tepat. Aku bergegas mandi, dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Hari ini aku akan memakai seragam babysitter. Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai bajuku. Memang bajunya terlihat sangat ketat. Karena baju itu tidak sanggup menampung dadaku yang besar. Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengecek kembali jadwal yang diberikan Nyonya Mikoto kemarin.

_Pukul enam tepat membangunkan Sasuke. _

Aku membuka connecting door yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan kamar Sasuke. Aku hendak membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

" Uchiha-san. Bangun, sudah jam enam pagi." Kataku berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi yang kudengar hanya erangan tak jelas.

" Kamu siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika baru bangun.

" Saya yang akan melayani anda. Saya pembantu anda yang baru." Aku melihat wajahnya yang bingung. Tapi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. Aku dapat melihat sebuah seringai pada wajah Sasuke. Dia terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

" Aku akan bangun setelah kau mencium bibirku." Kata Sasuke disertai seringai liciknya. Aku kaget, aku tidak mau mencium pria yang baru saja aku kenal.

" Maaf Uchiha-san, saya tidak bisa." Kataku menolak.

" Kalau kau menolak. Aku bisa saja memecatmu. Cih, aku hanya meminta ciuman saja kau sudah menolak." Kata Sasuke mengancam. Aku geram melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Aku takut kalau sampai Sasuke memecatku. Aku tidak menyangka, akan mempunyai tuan yang pervert. Akhirnya, aku beranikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke yang sedang setengah berbaring. Aku mulai duduk di atas ranjang itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku ke pelukannya. Dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat daripada aku. Aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke masih kuat, dia terus menekan kepalaku. Aku mengerang saat lidahnya meminta masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku menolak. Tapi, ternyata dia mempunyai cara lain. Dia mulai meremas dadaku. Aku mengerang, dan akhirnya mulutku terbuka. Dia mulai menjelajahi mulutku. Dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya mendorong kepalaku.

" Tok.. tok.. tok.. "

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan ciuman Sasuke. Aku bernafas lega. Sasuke langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Aku mulai merapikan bajuku yang terlihat agak kusut. Dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Ternyata di luar ada Nyonya Mikoto.

" Hinata, kamu sudah membangunkan Sasuke ? Saya takut dia belum bangun. Karena tadi malam, dia terlihat sangat lelah." Kata Nyonya Mikoto.

" Uchiha-san sudah bangun, Nyonya. Sekarang dia sedang mandi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nyonya Mikoto pergi menuruni tangga. Ternyata Nyonya Mikoto sangat memperdulikan anaknya. Aku memegang bibirku. Bibirku masih terasa hangat, aku malu mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Lebih baik aku menghindari Sasuke.

Aku mulai membereskan seluruh tempat tidur Sasuke. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, baju-baju terletak di lantai, kaos kaki yang di atas kasur. Aku membersihkan semuanya.

Ceklek. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku pura-pura sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Sekilas, aku melihat dia berjalan menuju lemarinya.

" Bibirmu rasa mint." Kata Sasuke

Aku diam saja. Mukaku sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Aku mengelap bingkai foto yang ada di meja kecil itu. Di foto itu ada Sasuke, Nyonya Mikoto dan dua laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal orangnya.

Dia meminta aku membawakan makanan ke kamarnya, katanya dia ingin sarapan di kamar. Mungkin jarena lelah.

Aku mengangguk. Aku keluar menuju meja makan. Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Aku kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Aku melihat dia sedang berbaring sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

" Uchiha-san, makanan ini mau di letakan di mana?" Tanyaku.

" Kamu harus menyuapi aku." Kata Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku bosan dengan perlakuan seenaknya dari Sasuke. Andai, saja dia bukan tuanku. Sudah aku tinju mukanya. Aku mulai duduk di kasurnya. Dan mulai menyuapinya, aku terlihat sedang menyuapi anak kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun. ' Berapa sih, umur Sasuke ? 'Sikapnya seperti anak – anak' batinku.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke kembali membaca majalahnya, aku keluar untuk mengembalikan piring yang di pakai untuk sarapan tadi.

Setelah dari dapur, aku kembali ke kamarku. Karena Sasuke tidak memanggilku, aku bisa santai. Aku mengisi waktu luangku, dengan membaca novel yang baru aku beli seminggu yang lalu. Aku membaca sambil berbaring di ranjang empukku.

Karena terlalu asyik membaca, aku tidak sadar, kalau Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarku. Sasuke mulai mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba dia mencium tengkukku. Aku langsung berbalik.

" Apa maksudmu ?" Kataku emosi. Dia pikir dia siapa, sudah seenaknya mencium bibirku, sekarang dia mencium tengkukku.

" Aku hanya minta dilayani oleh pembantuku." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum sinis.

" Aku hanya melayanimu untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhanmu. Tolong, jangan perlakukan aku seenaknya. Apa yang kamu butuhkan ?" Kataku.

" Sex." Kata dia secara spontan. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Dia mengatakannya dengan sepele, seolah itu hal yang biasa.

" Maaf, aku tidak ditugaskan melayani itu." Aku menolak dengan halus. Aku takut karena tiba-tiba, aku merasakan hawa panas di sekitarku

Tiba – tiba, dia mencengkram tanganku, dan dia mendorongku ke dinding. Kedua tanganku diletakannya, disamping kepalaku. Jarak bibirku dengan bibirnya hanya lima centi. Aku takut.

" Dengarkan aku baik – baik. Jangan sekali – kali membantah apa yang aku perintahkan. Jika kau berani membantah, aku tidak segan – segan memecatmu."

Air mataku mulai turun. Aku sangat takut saat ini, aku terus menundukan kepalaku. aku takut menatap matanya yang sangat gelap.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sasuke langsung pergi, aku bernafas lega. Mungkin keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

Aku mulai merapikan bajuku yang berantakan, dan mengusap air mataku. Kulihat, waktu sudah menunjuk pukul satu siang. Aku memberanikan diri, untuk memasuki kamar Sasuke.

" Uchiha-san, mau makan siang apa ?" Tanyaku halus.

Dia tidak menjawab. Aku melihat dia tetap diam. Aku mulai berjalan perlahan kearah Sasuke. Dia terlihat mengigil, aku memegang dahinya. 'ternyata Sasuke demam.' Batinku. Aku keluar dengan terburu-buru untuk mencari obat dan mengambil makanan.

Setelah kembali ke kamar, aku mengompres dahi Sasuke. Dia mengigau, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Aku membangunkan Sasuke untuk makan, agar dia bisa meminum obatnya. Karena dia sedang sakit, aku harus menyuapinya lagi. Wajah sasuke terlihat sangat pucat, aku khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Tiba – tiba Sasuke mengingau

" Sakura."

**To Be Continue..**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, maklum first rate M. kira-kira mau lime atau lemon ya ? o iya untuk yang udah baca, mohon sarannya, saya belum mengerti betul, tentang Rate M. Arigatou**

**_Aiko_Saki_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Babysitter**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like ? Don't Read. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita. Tapi ini murni pemikiran saya.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : M**

**Umur Sasuke : 22 tahun**

**Umur Hinata : 20 tahun**

Sasuke's POV

" Sakura." Aku kembali mengigau nama itu.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, tampaklah seorang gadis sedang menungguku. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Kenapa, setiap aku memandang wajahnya, aku selalu mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu hadir di mimpiku. Aku memandang wajahnya.

" Uchiha-san sudah sadar ?" Tanya gadis itu.

Aku diam saja, aku hanya ingin menatap wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak sadar, kalau dia sedang dipandangi. Dia terlalu sibuk mencari obatku. Tiba – tiba, ibuku masuk ke kamarku, wajahnya terlihat ada sorot khawatir.

" Hinata, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua." Kata ibuku menyuruh Hinata keluar dari kamarku

Hinata mengangguk, sambil berjalan keluar. Aku melihat, ibuku sedang melihat – lihat, sekitar kamarku.

" Sasuke, mulai sekarang kamu harus bisa lupakan gadis masa kecilmu itu, kamu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan nama gadis itu bukan Sakura."

Aku diam saja. Ya, benar, memang gadis masa kecilku lah yang mengubahku seperti ini. Dia memberiku tanda yang takkan bisa ku hapus. Cinta. Ya, aku memang mencintainya, dan sulit untuk melupakannya. Dia hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Akhirnya ibuku keluar. Aku masih tetap diam saja. Aku melihat, Hinata sedang berjalan ke arahku. Dia tampak terburu-buru.

" Uchiha-san, anda baik – baik saja?" Tanya Hinata.

Aku mengganguk perlahan, mataku secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan matanya, 'Mata itu ?' Mata itu sangat mirip dengan mata gadis masa kecilku. Mungkin memang hanya kebetulan. Aku pusing dengan semua ini. Aku menarik Hinata ke pelukanku. Dia tersentak kaget, dia mencoba melepaskan diri. Aku merasa damai jika memeluk Hinata, karena Hinata mempunyai wangi seperti lavender, dan seperti wangi tubuh gadis masa kecilku. Hinata masih mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tenagaku lebih kuat dibanding tenaganya. Aku terbuai wangi Hinata. Dan aku sangat lelah dengan semuanya.

Aku terlelap di pelukan Hinata.

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

Aku mencoba melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. Tapi, tiba – tiba tubuhku terasa berat. Aku melihat Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sudah kembali tidur. Aku menidurkan Sasuke di kasurnya. Aku terus menuggunya, mungkin nanti dia terbangun dan mengigau lagi. Mungkin karena kelelahan, aku tertidur.

+ Skip time +

Aku terbangun di atas kasur Sasuke. Dia memang masih tidur, aku merasa tidak enak, karena tidur di kasur tuanku. Aku melangkah menuju sofa. Dan duduk di sana, sambil menunggu Sasuke bangun. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke, dia sangat tampan. Tapi, sayang sikapnya terlalu mesum. Aku membayangkannya saja sudah bergidik ngeri.

" Wajahku tampan ya ? Sampai kau terpesona begitu kepadaku, heh." Kata dia ketika baru bangun.

Aku mendengus kesal. Dia selalu sadar, dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dan dia juga terlalu pede dengan ucapannya. Aku hendak mengambil makanan untuk Sasuke. Aku hampir terpeleset ketika sampai di depan ranjang Sasuke. Untung saja, Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tanganku. Sehingga sekarang, aku harus kembali lagi pada posisi yang paling kubenci. Aku ada di pelukan Sasuke. Mataku menatap matanya. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, aku semakin bergidik ngeri. Aku hendak berteriak, tapi terlambat, bibirnya sudah membungkamku. Lidahnya dengan gampang menjelajahi mulutku. Aku mendorong Sasuke dengan keras. Mungkin karena Sasuke capek, aku bisa melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Aku berjalan kearah dapur. Dan melihat Ino sedang memasak. Aku tertarik dengan masakan Ino.

" Kamu membuat makanan apa, Ino ?" Tanyaku.

" Hanya sup. Uchiha-san sedang sakit, jadi Nyonya Mikoto menyuruhku membuatkan sup. Menurutmu, gimana sikap Uchiha-san ?" Kata Ino sambil bersemu merah.

" Akh, biar kutebak kau jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke ya ?" Kataku. Aku melihat semburat merah semakin menjadi – jadi , di pipi Ino.

Andai aja, dia tau sikap Sasuke, pasti dia tidak akan menyukainya. Aku saja tidak betah dengan sikap Sasuke. Rasanya seperti di neraka kalau dekat dengan Sasuke.

" Iya. Tapi, sayang, Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku. Yang kudengar, Sasuke itu cinta mati pada seorang gadis masa kecilnya, kalau tak salah namanya Sakura. Dia sepertinya cinta pertama dan terakhir Sasuke."

" Sepertinya, kisahnya sama dengan kisahku. Aku juga mencintai pangeran masa kecilku. Tapi, sayang aku tidak tau namanya. Dia orang yang menyadarkanku kalau hidup itu untuk di jalani."

" Jadi, itu yang menyebabkan kamu menolak Naruto. Padahal, dulu di kampus ada kabar kamu menyukai Naruto." Kata Ino.

" Tidak juga, aku hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatku. O, iya, makanannya sudah siap ? Nanti Uchiha-san marah, kalau aku terlalu lama." Kataku.

Ino mengangguk. Aku membawa makan malam Sasuke ke kamarnya. Setelah itu aku akan mandi karena badanku rasanya sangat penat. Mungkin mandi jalan satu – satunya aku melepaskan segala masalahku

" Ini makan malamnya Uchiha-san. Saya permisi, saya mau mandi."

Aku membuka connecting door. Dan menguncinya dari dalam. Karena merasa sudah mengunci pintu, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, aku hanya menggunakan handuk, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan tidak menyadari, kalau ada seseorang di kamarku. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil pakaian di koperku. Memang aku belum membereskan pakaianku, lantaran beberapa hari ini, aku sibuk dengan Sasuke.

Aku menutup pintu lemariku. Tiba – tiba, ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Dan, langsung membalikan badanku menghadap dia. Dan, terlihat orang yang di depanku adalah Sasuke. Dan terlihat, dia mengeluarkan seringai nakal. Aku memejamkan mataku.

" Mau apa kau, Uchiha-san ?"

" Aku mau memperkosamu."

Mataku membulat, tak percaya. Aku takut. Sasuke mulai menjilati leherku perlahan. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suaraku dengan mengigit bibirku. Dia lalu mengendongku ala bridal style. Dan menjatuhkanku di atas kasurku. Dia mulai menindihku. Bibirnya mulai mencium bibirku lagi. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tangannya yang bebas mulai membuka handukku. Aku hendak berteriak kalau saja bibirnya tak menahanku. Tanganku pun tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Sekarang aku sudah telanjang bulat. Mukaku memerah menahan malu. Tangannya sudah bebas meremas buah dadaku. Aku menahan bibirku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

" Keluarkan saja, suaramu indahmu itu sayang." Katanya.

Tangan yang satunya, mulai turun ke bagian bawahku. Dia mulai mengosokkan tangannya di bagian intimku. Aku menahan eranganku.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Kudengar suara Ino dari luar pintu. Aku bisa bernafas lega. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan aku dan menuju ke kamarnya. Aku memakai handukku kembali. Dan membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

" Ada apa Ino ?" Tanyaku ketika pintu terbuka.

" Hm, Hinata, Kau kan sering melayani Sasuke. Dan sering masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Aku boleh gak, ikut kamu masuk ke kamar Sasuke ?" Tanya Ino

Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat Ino sedang dimabuk asmara. Aku tertawa pelan.

" Ya sudah. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Ino mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat sumringah. Aku gemas melihat Ino seperi itu.

Setelah selesai ganti baju. Aku membuka connecting door kamarku.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke, ketika aku masuk bersama Ino.

" Aku hanya mengambil, piring yang tadi anda pakai untuk makan. " Kataku sambil mencari piring itu. tapi yang kutemui piring itu masih utuh. Belum tersentuh sedikit pun.

" Kenapa belum dimakan ?" Tanyaku.

" Suapin dengan bibirmu, bukan dengan sendok."

" Apaa ?" Ino histeris mendengar kata Sasuke.

" Sebaiknya kamu keluar, karena kamu tidak ada keperluan di sini." Kata Sasuke ke Ino. Aku menyadari wajah sumringah Ino, berubah menjadi wajah sedih. Aku merasa bersalah dengan Ino.

Setelah Ino keluar. Aku hanya diam saja, pikiranku entah kemana. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Ino.

" Cepat makan. Aku harus minta maaf pada Ino." Kataku.

" Kau tak dengar. Aku bilang, suapin aku."

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku mengambil piring itu, dan akan menyuapi anak manja yang ada di depanku ini. Ketika aku hendak menyuapinya, dia masih menutup bibirnya.

" Dengan mulutmu." Kata Sasuke.

Aku mengira ucapannya tadi hanya bercanda. Tapi ternyata dia serius. Karena dia tuanku. Aku terpaksa memakan makanan itu. dan tubuhku bergerak menuju arah sasuke. Dia membuka bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan dia menjelajahi mulutku lagi. Aku harus menyuapinya berulang – ulang.

" Aku ingin berenang." Kata Sasuke.

" Tapi, ini sudah malam, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke manatapku tajam. Akhirnya aku mengikuti Sasuke. Dan berjalan di belakangnya. Akhirnya, kami tiba di kolam renang yang bisa dibilang mirip kolam renang di hotel bintang lima. Sasuke langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam itu. aku hanya melihat saja.

" Tolong.." Aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak minta tolong.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam itu, dan menyelamatkan Sasuke. Aku baru ingat, kalau aku tidak bisa berenang. Ya Tuhan, tamatlah riwayatku. Karena tidak bisa berenang, aku jadi tengelam, dan tidak jadi menyelamatkan Sasuke. Mungkin karena kekurangan Oksigen, aku tidak sadarkan diri.

+ Skip Time +

Aku terbangun di atas ranjang putih. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ya, ini kamar Sasuke. Dan, aku merasa ada orang yang memelukku. Aku melihat Sasuke, dia sedang tidur dengan tenang tanpa menggunakan baju. Aku melihat selimut di atas tubuhku, karena penasaran, aku membuka selimut itu. Dan ternyata, saat ini aku sedang telanjang bulat, tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian, dan Sasuke di sebelahku dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

" Aaaaa…. Tidak … " Teriakku.

**To Be Continue**

**Huwaa.. vulgar banget yaa? Moga aja gak … o iya, buat yang mengatakan saya plagiat, karya Hikaru hyun arisawa. Saya terima dengan ikhlas. Lagian saya tidak merasa melakukannya. Saya juga tidak pernah membaca fic the babysitter. Fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Bukan dari novel maupun fic lain.. makasih buat kritik dan sarannya. Menurut kalian apa chapter 2 ini masih mirip dengan The Babysitter ? saya tunggu pendapatnya.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Sasuhina Voe : Sip. Saya usahain selalu update kilat. Tapi mohon maaf minggu depan saya gak bisa update kilat karena ada Ujian. **

**Ica youichi-chan : Saya usahain ada limenya dan ada lemonnya. Makasih udah ngereview**

**demikooo : Cari pengalaman buat Rate M .. ahahha.. umur Sasuke 22 tahun. Hinata 20 tahun**

**gua ga bego : Terima kasih atas kritikannya. Anda bisa melihat sendiri. Ini Plagiat atau bukan,**

**Yes Us : Selalu di usahakan update cepat. **

**keiKo-buu89 : Di sini gak ada Haruno Sakura. Sakura nama gadis masa kecil Sasuke yang menghilang. Makasih udah ngereview **

**fuschia : hahaha.. makasih udah ngereview.**

**Girl : Mungkin sebagian orang bilang ini mirip The babysitter. Tapi murni ini pemikiran saya. Terima kasi udah ngereview **

**matsumami-chan : Di usahain ada lemonnya deh. **

**Lhyn hatake : Mungkin nasib saya sama kayak Hikari yang di tuduh plagiat. Tapi, jujur saya belum pernah baca The Babysitter. Ini murni atas pemikiran saya.. makasi atas infonya :))**

**R : Umur Sasuke 22 tahun. Umur Hinata 20 tahun**

**T : Makasih senpai.. **

**N : Makasih pujiannya.. mungkin nanti ada slight pair antara Ino-Sai.**

**Sasu chan : Banyak yang bilang ini mirip The Baby sitter. Tapi ini hasil pemikiran saya.. **

**Daisuke: makasih sarannya **

**Anggie Uchiha, juan : Makasih udah ngasih semangat..dan makasih juga udah ngereview**

**vanilla yummy : makasih sarannya dan makasih juga buat penyemangatnya… **

**prazanthihimechan : Makasih udah ngereview.. never know ? mungkin minggu depan baru update.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Babysitter**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Hinata's POV**

_Aku terbangun di atas ranjang putih. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ya, ini kamar Sasuke. Dan, aku merasa ada orang yang memelukku. Aku melihat Sasuke, dia sedang tidur dengan tenang tanpa menggunakan baju. Aku melihat selimut di atas tubuhku, karena penasaran, aku membuka selimut itu. Dan ternyata, saat ini aku sedang telanjang bulat, tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian, dan Sasuke di sebelahku dengan keadaan setengah telanjang._

_"Aaaaa…. Tidak … " Teriakku._

_A_Babysitter_

"Apa sih teriak-teriak terus?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai nakal. Aku masih belum 100% kembali ke dunia nyataku. Aku hanya bingung ketika Sasuke tersenyum aneh. Ku lihat dia mulai mengodaku.

"Ternyata tubuhmu seksi ya. Tapi, jangan kira aku sudah menyentuhmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku masih suci ya." Tanyaku polos.

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Sekarang aku gagal. Siap-siap saja aku pasti mengambil kesucianmu." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak ke arahku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menindihku. Aku meronta, aku merasa ngeri melihat seringai Sasuke yang licik itu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku. Sasuke sedikit kesusahan dengan sikapku. Karena Sasuke sedang lengah, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menendang kemaluan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

Aku mengunakan kesempatan itu, aku berlari ke kamarku mengunakan selimut Sasuke. Karena aku tidak tau di mana bajuku.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu, Hinata." Kata Sasuke. Aku merinding ngeri.

Aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Karena aku yakin, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan menerkamku. Ketika aku berlari, kulihat Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

Tok..tok..tok.. Pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar. Aku buru-buru memakai bajuku asal-asalan. Kulihat Ino di depan pintu kamarku. Wajahnya panik. Aku bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Ino.

"Hinata, tadi malam, kamu tidak di apa-apa kan oleh Sasuke kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Ino menghela nafas lega. Aku senang melihat Ino khawatir padaku. Dia satu-satunya sahabat yang ku punya. Rasanya aku ingin memeluk Ino. Wajah Ino kembali datar.

"Hinata, di bawah ada yang mencarimu?"

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

Ino menggeleng tidak tau. Aku masuk ke kamar membersihkan wajahku yang berantakan dan langsung menuruni tangga. Aku melihat seseorang duduk di ruang tamu, aku mulai mendekatinya, rasanya orang itu tidak asing bagiku. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah mengingatkanku dengan teman lamaku Gaara. Tapi, apa mungkin itu Gaara?

"Gaara?" Panggilku.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala. Aku baru sadar kalau itu Gaara, setelah melihat wajahnya.

"Hinata. Apa kabar?" Tanya Gaara.

"Baik. Kamu kok tau aku tinggal di sini?" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Dari temanmu, Kiba."

End Hinata's POV

Sasuke's POV

Aku bosan di kamar, akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kamar Hinata, sesampainya di sana ternyata di sana kosong, aku mencari Hinata. Tapi, ketika mendengar suara Hinata tertawa di ruang tamu aku langsung menuju ke sana. Aku melihat Hinata sedang asyik bercanda dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Aku bisa melihat pria itu memandang Hinata penuh dengan cinta. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

"Hinata sayang, kamu kok di sini? Tadi katanya kamu mau mandi?" Kataku berpura-pura mesra.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Hinata malu

"Ayo, tadi katanya kamu mau melayani aku. Dari tadi aku udah nunggu di kamar." Kataku berusaha mengoda Hinata. Aku menahan tawa melihat pipi Hinata berwarna merah.

"Sasuke, hentikan." Kata Hinata. Aku melihat pria berambut merah itu, kelihatannya dia merasa kecewa. Aku senang melihatnya. Aku akan memanas-manasinya,

Aku berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata kaget, Gaara mendengus kesal. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Oiya, Hinata kamu ingat gak, dulu waktu kita masih sekolah di KJHS ( Konoha Junior High School ) Kita sering main ke taman belakang sekolah kan? Katanya sekarang tamannya lebih bagus lho, kita kesana yuk." Kata Gaara berusaha menggoda Hinata.

"Beneran, Gaara? Aku suka taman itu. Kita kesana yuk." Kata Hinata. Raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah ceria. Aku sebal melihatnya. Gaara tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku.

"Oiya, Hinata kamu belum menyiapkan makan siangku." Kataku berusaha menahan Hinata agar tidak pergi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya di kamarmu. Mungkin kamu tadi tidak melihatnya." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi, Hinata …" Aku tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku melihat wajah Hinata, wajahnya penuh harap. Aku jadi tak tega melihatnya. Akhirnya aku mengijinkan Hinata pergi.

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan lagi kepadaku. Aku mengakui dia memang paling pintar kalau soal merayu perempuan. Aku memang tak berpengalaman merayu perempuan, karena selama ini, perempuanlah yang datang kepadaku dan merayuku. Hinata berlari ke kamarnya dengan senang. Aku mengerutu pelan. Aku berjalan ke kamar, bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Hari ini aku mempunyai rencana, hari ini aku akan pergi ke taman tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Sakura. Aku ingin mencari Sakura mungkin saja, dia ada di sana.

"Sasuke, kamu mau kemana?" Kata mamaku, ketika aku melewati kamar mama.

"Ke taman." Balasku.

"Kamu pasti mencari Sakura, sudahlah Sasuke, lupakan dia." Kata mamaku.

Aku meninggalkan mamaku. Aku makin kesal hari ini. Setelah di permalukan Hinata, sekarang mamaku, terus ikut campur urusanku. Aku bergegas masuk mobil.

End Sasuke's POV

Normal POV

"Kita jalankan rencana kita. Sekarang kamu pergi ke taman." Kata Mikoto di telpon.

Ada seringai licik ketika Mikoto mengatakan itu. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

Aku sudah sampai di taman dekat kota. Itu adalah tempat terakhir kali aku bertemu Sakura. Tempat di mana semua kenanganku tersimpan. Aku ingin mengingat kenangan itu. Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku dengan gadis yang duduk di bangku di samping ayunan. Dia menatap sendu taman itu. Aku mendekati gadis itu.

"Andai pangeranku masih di sini." Kata gadis itu pelan. Aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu, apa benar dia sakura?

"Pangeran, kamu pasti pangeran masa kecilku itu kan?" Tanya gadis itu.

Dia sedang mencari pangeran masa kecilnya, dan aku mencari gadis masa kecilku. Ada perasaan gembira ketika aku mendapat kemungkinan kalau Sakura masih hidup. Tapi, apa mungkin Sakura berubah menjadi gadis ini. Gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah gadis yang lemah lembut

"Nama pangeranmu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tak tau. Yang pasti dia bermarga Uchiha. Oiya Aku Hyuuga Karin." Kata gadis itu. Aku terpaku, Hyuuga? Sakura juga bermarga Hyuuga. Apa benar dia Sakura ?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku.

Karin langsung memelukku. Aku terkejut. Aku tak menyangka kalau Karin adalah Sakura. Aku membalas pelukan Karin, Sakura yang kucari sudah aku temukan, Tapi, aku merasa aneh aku mencium parfum berwangi cherry bukan lavender yang biasa Sakura pakai. Tapi, aku tak peduli yang penting sekarang Sakura dia ada di depanku. Aneh, aku merasa ada yang kurang dari Karin. Getaran perasaan yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu Sakura, tidak aku rasakan saat bersama Karin. Mungkin, karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura.

Aku memandang sudut taman, di sana terlihat Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Aku mendengus kesal melihat keakrapan Hinata dengan Gaara. Aku mengajak Karin menemui Hinata.

"Sasuke." Kata Hinata.

"Apa? Kaget aku di sini? Ini Karin, gadis masa kecilku." Kataku

"Gadis masa kecil? Kamu punya gadis masa kecil?"

"Iya. Kami pertama kali bertemu di sini."

Aku melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah. Wajahnya berubah sedih. Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya merangkul pundak Hinata. Wajah Gaara pun berubah sedih. Aku bingung.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Lupakan masa lalumu." Kata Gaara.

Hinata berjalan perlahan, dia meninggalkan kami bertiga. Aku masih terpaku melihat Hinata dan Gaara. Gaara pergi menyusul Hinata. Aku mengajak Karin pulang. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Karin kepada mamaku.

-A_Babysitter-

Aku sudah memarkirkan mobilku di garasi. Aku mengajak Karin masuk. Dari pintu aku bisa mendengar suara Hinata sedang tertawa. Gadis itu aneh tadi pagi dia sedih sekarang dia malah tertawa. Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Aku juga mendengar suara Gaara dan Ino. Rasanya aku ingin mencekik Gaara, dari pagi tadi dia selalu ada di rumahku untuk mendekati Hinata, andai Gaara bukan teman Hinata aku pasti akan menendangnya keluar.

"Kau tak bosan di sini. Aku saja bosan melihatmu." Kataku menyindir Gaara.

"Tentu saja aku bosan melihatmu. Tapi, karena ada Hinata rasa bosanku hilang." Kata Gaara menjawab pertanyaanku sekaligus menyindirku. Aku mendengus kesal.

Rasanya aku ingin muntah mendengar Gaara mengatakan itu. Hinata hanya diam saja. Aku menarik Hinata pergi. Tapi, Hinata menolak. Dia melepaskan cengkramanku.

"Aku capek, pijitin aku!" Kataku. Aku ingin menjauhkan Hinata dari Gaara.

"Kata Nyonya Mikoto, aku hanya bertugas memberi kamu makan. Bukan untuk yang lain." Kata Hinata.

Aku kesal, memangnya aku hewan yang harus di kasih makan, Hinata. Lagian buat apa Hinata kerja kalau hanya untuk memberiku makan. Aku juga bisa meminta Ino untuk mengambilkan makananku.

"Tidak bisa." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Toh, kamu sudah mempunyai Karin yang bisa melayanimu." Kata mamaku tiba-tiba muncul

Aku merasa tak rela waktuku dengan Hinata hanya sebentar. Tapi kan sudah ada Karin, jadi Hinata bisa digantikan Karin. Aku merasa sedikit sebal ketika melihat ekspresi Gaara yang puas, aku yakin dia sedang senang karena Hinata tersayangnya tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari denganku. Tapi, aku merasa aneh, darimana mamaku tau kalau nama Sakura sebenarnya Karin. Aku kan belum memperkenalkan Karin ke mama. Ada apa ini ?

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

Aku merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah laku Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka seperti anjing dan kucing, selalu saja bertengkar. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. Dulu aku pernah melihat wajah kesal itu pada pangeranku. Tapi saat ini, wajah itu sembunyi, sembunyi jauh di tempat yang tidak aku tau. Aku merasa aneh dengan Karin, wanita itu menunjukan wajah tak suka kepadaku. Dia selalu menatap sinis kepadaku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa cemburu kepada Karin. Karena dia akan mengantikan posisiku.

Aku memang sedikit senang dengan keputusan Nyonya Mikoto yang menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, dengan begitu aku bisa menghindari ancaman Sasuke.

End Hinata's POV

Normal POV

Sementara di tempat lain…

"Kamu yakin anakku masih hidup?" Tanya seorang lelaki tua.

"Saya yakin pak. Saya sudah menyelidiki. Anak bapak telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat cantik dan mempesona." Kata anak buah lelaki tua tersebut.

' Tenang Hinata, ayah akan menjemputmu, kita akan bersama lagi.'

Rumah Sasuke ..

'Liat saja Hinata, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Sasuke.' Batin Karin.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri. Karin memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Gaara berpamitan pulang. Wajah Sasuke langsung cerah ketika mendengar Gaara berniat pulang. Hinata mengantarkan Gaara sampai depan rumah. Karin dan Sasuke asyik bermesraan di ruang keluarga. Hinata lewat begitu saja di depan Sasuke dan Karin dia tak mau menganggu acara Sasuke. Hinata masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hinata ... Hinata … " Panggil Karin.

Hinata lari terburu-buru menemui Karin. Hinata melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada, tinggal Karin sendiri.

"Aku ingatkan. Jangan sekali-kali kamu mengoda Sasuke. Karena Sasuke hanya milikku. Jauhi Sasuke atau kamu akan dipecat Tante Mikoto!"

**To Be Continue**

**Gomen, update nya lama banget, soalnya, laptop lagi rusak… .. chapter depan Hinata akan menderita , jadi siap-siap liat Hinata disiksa Karin. Tadi fic ini udh di publish, tapi karena ada saran dari Miss K, Jadi saya edit.. Makasih ya Miss K atas sarannya.**

**Makasih yang udah review.**

Fuschia, payung biru, n, vilflaminiz, suci-chan, suci-chan, kiko, nico, ichigo, Y. C, hyuuchiha prinka, blue night-chan, luna, hinara, kikan, sai, lauren si Sasuhina lovers, Michiko Saki, Sky pea-chan, I, konan, naka aoi : makasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah mau review fic ini.

sahi uchiha : Pair yang mirip a babysitter itu Sasusaku. Makasih udah review..

vanilla yummy : Makasih udah review….

NN : saya juga berharap cerita ini makin berbeda.. makasih udah review.

Tsubasa XasllitaDioz : Salam kenal juga. Maaf ya kalau chap kemarin pendek. Makasih juga udah mau review.

Lhyn hatake : makasih reviewnya senpai..

R : Makasih udah ngasih penyemangat

Daisuke : Makasih udah review… alhamdullilah ujian udah selesai jadi bisa update deh..

prasanthiHimechan : Makasih udah review.. makasih juga udah ngasih semangat

tsuki sora , Sasuhina-caem : Tenang. . di sini gak ada Haruno Sakura kok


End file.
